Cold Caress
by Slytherins-Awesome-Anomaly
Summary: In which Denmark cheats on Norway and the events that follow. Transferred from my former affiliate The Norgie Saga. Holy God this one was transferred so hastily the chapters were all weird.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Caress

Norway stared despondently at the sight before him, his breath hitched mournfully in his throat, and his arms fell lifelessly at his sides. Before him he found Denmark in bed with Netherlands clad in nothing but a thin sheet, the quilt having been kicked off, he suspected, in the throes of passion.

Denmark presently rested his head against the Dutchman's chest and was running his fingers absentmindedly through his hair.

"Danmark," Norway said quietly.

Denmark turned to face Norway, when he realized who had said his name he was already up and pulling on his trousers and preparing his explanation. "Norgie… I… this isn't what you think it is."

"All right Denmark, tell me what else this could possibly be," Norway continued in a threatening voice.

"Well, it… um," Denmark tried to come up with an excuse.

"I cannot believe you would do this to me Denmark."

"Norway," Denmark tried to reach out and touch him but the Norwegian shied away and left the room.

The Dane followed leaving the Dutchman still in bed. Norway was quick to leave Denmark's house and the former was hot on his heels.

"Norgie, I can explain."

Norway rounded on him, his sad eyes turned feral, "How? How can this possibly be justified Denmark?"

"Norway please—," Denmark started but was cut off.

"I gave up everything for you, I chose you above all others and then you go and cheat on me, how could you do that?" Norway yelled, tears stung his eyes and threatened to fall.

"I was drunk."

"Oh what a shock," Norway spat at him.

"I love you," Denmark tried again to pull Norway to him but the smaller nation punched him.

"Fuck you Denmark."

"I never meant this to happen Norgie," Denmark continued uselessly.

Norway turned so Denmark wouldn't see his tears, his action couldn't disguise the choking sobs that accompanied said tears. When he collected himself he turned again to the Dane, his tear-swollen, sapphire, eyes regained their viciousness. "Enough Denmark, you are only making it worse for yourself." And then Norway punched him again.

Denmark felt his ire rise but tried to quell it; he could never bring himself to hit his Norway. His ire extinguished for a time he tried again to think of something to rectify his indiscretion, he failed miserably.

"Good bye Denmark," Norway's icy voice cut through his contemplation and he watched the Norwegian spin on his heel and walk away from his house.

The Dane followed him stupidly and easily got up to him due to his long legs. "Norgie, one more chance, I didn't mean to—," He was cut off.

"Do not follow me," Norway's voice dropped to an even more threatening level.

"I love you," Denmark could think of nothing else to say.

"I did too, but no more. Now leave me be." Norway hadn't looked back as he said that, for fear that his tears would fall again and he would be damned if he showed such a display of emotion to his former love.

Denmark stared after him sighing miserably and went back to his house to kick Netherlands out. Not sure of what else to do.

Norway continued to his own house in Oslo, which had sat abandoned for sometime since he spent most of his time in Copenhagen with… _him_. He couldn't even bring himself to think of the name.

His chest suddenly felt hollow as though it had been punched through; well theoretically it had because of Denmark's betrayal. He closed his eyes and stood still in the street willing newly sprung tears not to fall.

After a few deep breaths Norway sat down in the street, the cold did not bother him, as it should have. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them there as if he were holding _him. _

He shook his head trying to erase any recollection of Denmark from it. After several minutes he brought his face up to face the streetlights, snow had begun to fall. The little flakes tickled his face and he lay back on the street, hoping this was all just a dream.

A/N: Sorry for the awkward place to end this but my mind refuses to come up with anything else. And what it has come up with can only be expressed through another chapter so that is what should be expected in the near future.


	2. Avoiding You

Avoiding You.

In the months that followed the ending of Denmark and Norway's relationship the two, although being two out of the five Nordic countries, one of them (Norway) always found a way to avoid their get-togethers.

"Norway, are you certain you couldn't forgive him?" Iceland asked his brother while visiting one day.

Norway didn't respond and pulled the blanket father up on his shoulders and continued staring out the window.

"He's apologized a hundred times and—," Iceland stopped as Norway turned to face him.

"Don't defend him, how would you feel if someone you sacrificed everything for and gave your heart to betrayed you by sleeping with someone else?"

"I… well…" Iceland stammered.

"Exactly, you couldn't possibly understand anyway," Norway said sharply.

Iceland drew back offended, "My god, you just have to bring that up don't you, poor Iceland forever alone, he'll never have anyone. How do you think I felt when we would all get together and Sweden and Finland were with each other? When you and Denmark—."

"Do not say his name here," Norway commanded.

"Fuck Norway, get over it, I'm sick and tired of your selfishness, we all are. Denmark cheated on you yes, but you can't turn into a ghost because of it, have you even thought about how he feels about this?" Iceland seethed.

"Why should I, he betrayed me, not the other way around."

"Did you know that he—?"

"I don't want to hear anything about that cheating bastard," Norway growled at his brother.

"Whatever Norway, fuck this and fuck you for being so selfish, I came here to try and help you but you're just too stubborn and proud to listen."

"Are you finished," Norway asked.

"Yes, go to Hell for all I care brother," Iceland said and started toward the door.

"I am in Hell," he said quietly.

Truthfully, not a day went by that he didn't think about the Dane he had once loved. He had considered Denmark's feelings but did not want to give him the satisfaction of coming back, what Denmark did was no ones reprehension but his. And now he was going to suffer the consequences of his indiscretion…

"Sve. This thing between Denmark and Norway cannot continue," Finland said one night while he and his husband sat with the distraught Dane.

Denmark didn't hear him and continued staring into the fire that did little to heat the cold house.

"I know wife, we can't do anything about it though," Sweden said to his spouse.

"Well standing by and letting them do this to each other isn't going to solve anything, we may as well—."

"Drop it Finland, what we may as we'll do is let them work it out on their own," Sweden said tiredly.

"Fine, let's leave then, I get sick of sitting with him while he sulks and gets drunk," Finland said gesturing to the bottle of liquor that lay within arms reach of Denmark.

They left without saying a thing, not that Denmark would have responded or anything.

A/N: Cliff hangers are cliff hangers and for that I apologize, there will be one more chapter for those who care, and please, I didn't say this in the first chapter, review, it really encourages me to write more when I get feedback.

One more thing, if anyone gets the double meaning of Hell, you win forever.


	3. Nothing But Missing You

Nothing But Missing You.

When the time of the World Meeting came along it had been upwards of six months since Norway and seen Denmark. He knew his absence wouldn't be tolerated if he were to skip out so he was forced to accept that he would be have to see the Dane.

He arrived at the meeting fifteen minutes before the start at 10.45 but he was still one of the first nations there. Right away, as if by fate he spotted Denmark across the foyer speaking with Sweden and Finland.

Their blue eyes met and Norway turned away, it was silly that after everything he still couldn't even look at the Dane. He would never admit it but he really missed Denmark and had been thinking about forgiving him his infidelity.

A wave of sadness roiled through him and he felt certain that if he hadn't the self-control he possessed he would have thrown himself into Denmark's arms right then and there.

Lost in his thoughts Norway was startled when the meeting was called to order, he took his seat next to Finland, who sat by Sweden, who sat by Denmark. Iceland took his place to the right of Norway.

The meeting started with none other than America giving an opening hero speech and declaration, it was greeted with a collective groan. Norway rolled his eyes and shut his ears to the ramblings of the American and somehow in his boredom let his gaze travel to Denmark.

The Dane's appearance almost broke his heart; his face was hollow and dark shadows rested under his eyes. Of course he didn't look any better, in six months he had lost a noticeable amount of weight and he too had dark circles under his eyes.

When Denmark caught him staring he quickly averted his gaze elsewhere. Norway could swear he heard Denmark say something along the lines of sorry.

The meeting concluded an hour and a half later and once again, there were no sensible solutions to help the Earth or relations to one another. So after the meeting /

Norway, having no inclination to stay, started to leave.

As most of the nations left as the meeting ended there were only a few left in the meeting room. Norway himself, Britain, Russia, China, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, and Denmark.

Throughout the meeting Norway had been in battle with himself to reconcile himself with Denmark or give it another six months.

The latter won and he got up from his seat and turned for the doors. His brother touched his arm but he shook it off and left.

"Norgie," the sound of his old pet name stopped him and in spite of himself he turned to see Denmark.

He sighed sadly and walked hesitantly toward the Dane. "Hallo Danmark."

An awkward silence passed between them as though they had never before met each other.

"Norge, jeg er—."

"Stop Denmark, please," Norway choked out and edged closer to Denmark and fell into his arms inhaling his familiar scent and feeling his strong arms wrap around his body.

"I'm sorry to have done that to you Norgie, it's been Hell without you and I…I," Denmark stammered.

Norway smiled, the first one in months and tightened his grip around the taller nation, "I'm sorry to have done that to you."

"I'm willing to do anything to make things right between us again Norgie, anything."

Norway thought about it but couldn't come up with anything and let his cold façade fall, "Just hold me, just like this forever, never let go Denmark. Jeg elsker deg."

"Jeg elsker dig," Denmark returned and brought his face down to Norway's.

The smaller nation acquiesced and let his lips meet Denmark's in a passionate yet gentle kiss.

"Can I come live with you again?" the Norwegian whispered against Denmark's lips.

Denmark smiled, "Sure Norgie."

"All right."

"And Norway?"

"Ja Danmark?"

"I'll never let you go again."

Norway reverted back to his cold demeanor, "Yeah you'd better make good on that."

Before officially leaving they shared another kiss, this one much more heated and fervent.

"God finally," Iceland sighed and came out from behind the door.

"Agreed," Finland followed with Sweden not far behind.

A/N: Yay happy ending, everyone lets celebrate with reviews and favorites, Thanks for reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. I Just Call You Mine

I Just Call You Mine

The two reconciled Scandinavian nations entered Denmark's home. Norway, not having set foot in here for a little over half a year, immediately fell into the familiarity of the house and reminded himself that this is where he is supposed to be.

"Norway," Denmark said as he drew off his heavy jacket and placed it on the back of a chair followed by his hat.

"Hmm?" Norway sighed and turned to the Dane, running his hand over his hair to slide his hat off.

"I missed you, Norgie," Denmark smiled and kissed Norway.

Norway, in turn, did the same to Denmark and hugged him again and mumbled something along the lines of "Me too" into his chest.

Denmark wrapped his arms around the smaller Nordic and held him there for several minutes swaying side to side slightly.

"The only time we've ever been apart longer was when Sweden controlled me after the Napoleonic Wars," Norway said quietly and winced when he felt and heard Denmark growl possessively.

"Thank you for reminding me of that Norway," Denmark said sardonically, "Remind me also to kick Sweden's arse the next time I see him," he added, irately.

The Norwegian tightened his hold around the Dane, "Calm down, it happened a long time ago. I'm here; I'm yours. Jeg elsker deg, Danmark."

"I know, Jeg elsker dig Norge, altid," Denmark pushed Norway back and placed his hand under his chin and brought his face up to stare into those imperturbable, cobalt eyes.

Norway stared back and granted Denmark, the only person he kept them for, the gift of a small smile.

The Dane kissed the Norwegian's brow and whispered: "You should do that all the time."

Norway shook his head, "No, they're only for you, even in your greatest moments of idiocy."

Denmark ignored the slight; Norway never meant anything by them, they were just terms of endearment, and ran his fingers across the smaller nation's jaw eventually cupping his cheek in his large hand.

The proverbial gesture and warmth from that hand caused the Norwegian's heart to speed up, he would never let Denmark know that of course, but he convinced himself that even Denmark couldn't be dense enough to notice the hitch in his breathing.

Whether the Dane did or did not take note was up for debate but all was lost when Denmark lowered his head to kiss his lover on one corner of his mouth and then the other side before bringing their lips fully together.

After so many minutes Norway broke their kiss and said, "We could take this elsewhere Denmark."

Denmark nodded and led Norway to the empty hearth before disappearing and coming back a minute later carrying a pair of throw blankets and a pair of plump pillows.

With that he took one of the blankets and spread it in front of the unlit fireplace, the other blanket and pillows were cast haphazardly to the side.

Norway sat down and watched as Denmark started a quick fire, within minutes the blaze climbed skyward and warmed the small space they occupied.

Finally, Denmark bent down behind Norway and pressed a quick kiss to the back of his neck before moving to kneel in front of him.

"I really have missed you Norgie, all of you," Denmark said and placed Norway's hand in his and pulled him to a kneeling position as well.

Norway flushed crimson and turned his head, trying to hide his blush. Only when the heat left his face did he face his Danish companion again. "Don't say such things," he reprimanded half-heartedly knowing that he, too, missed Denmark, in more ways than one.

Denmark smiled darkly and shrugged, "Its true."

This time Norway willed his blush to go away as he felt it growing in his chest, "Shut up."

"And did you miss me?"

Norway bit his lower lip and nodded once bringing his small hands to Denmark's tie undoing it expertly and pulling it from around his neck before quickly pulling the buttons from their holes on his red shirt.

In turn, Denmark let his fingers fall to the hem of Norway's shirt pulling it over his torso and his up-stretched arms.

It was a scene reminiscent of that one night some hundred years ago when he and Denmark were unified once more after he had gained independence from Sweden. As usual it was one of those periods in life that he didn't mention as it was still a sensitive subject for the Dane.

Said Dane was presently kissing a line from his shoulder back up to his mouth and his hands hovered at the small his back. After the kiss Denmark gazed at the Norwegian and let his eyes sparkle roguishly.

Norway knew what the look symbolized but, what would soon lead to Denmark's great dismay, did not feel that tonight was a night for that. It wasn't that he didn't want to; he just felt like it was just a night for them to be with each other.

"Danmark, let's not do that tonight," he said and choked back a laugh (Yes a Laugh) as the Dane immediately adopted a pouting face.

"Why?" Denmark whined childishly.

"Because tonight I just want to lie next to you, and fall asleep in the warmth and scent of you, I've been a long time without," the Norwegian whispered, disregarding the Dane's dramatics.

Denmark contemplated this and nodded, "Okay Norgie, I'll just grab the pellows then."

"Don't you dare start that again and why do you insist upon using that absurd cognate of my name?" Norway burst out, immediately rising to the bate Denmark threw in front of him.

Denmark laughed aloud grabbing the pillows and the extra blanket to go about the task of situating them in the proper places on the blanket nearest the fireside.

He then turned to the Norwegian and met his glare with a bold smile before lying down in the makeshift bed, an unspoken summons for Norway to lie next to him.

Norway did just that and sidled his back against Denmark's broad chest. He felt Denmark's arm reach over his waist in search of his hand. As soon as they found each other's touch they entwined their fingers together.

"What would you rather I called you then?" Denmark asked suddenly.

"Norway would suffice," he replied.

"No, that won't do, how about I just call you mine?"

Norway didn't say anything and pulled Denmark's hand, with his, to his mouth and kissed it, breathing in his favorite scent before nuzzling further into Denmark's back.

"Jeg elsker dig Norge."

"…Jeg elsker deg Danmark."

A/N: Well, isn't that just the fluffiest thing you ever did see?

I was just sitting around reading the story over and decided that everyone, whether you cared or not, needed to know what happened after our favorite pair of Scandinavians reconciled with each other.

Okay, NOW this story is officially over, I promise.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
